


一次机会

by Alice007Cam



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate episode 9, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice007Cam/pseuds/Alice007Cam
Summary: Ian听说Mickey出狱了，意识到他也许并没像自己所想的那样完全放下了他的前任。





	一次机会

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717290) by [Mrs_Monaghan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan). 



> 备注：  
>  我想说我并不接受编剧把Mickey的人生给毁了的决定，因为对我来说这逃出监狱一事就是扯淡。如果他是个逃犯，他就没法拥有正常的生活了，他会处于持续不断的危险之中。所以我的提议（prompt）是改写昨晚的那集。
> 
> 嗨Anon，我对这篇文不是很自信但我希望你仍然喜欢它。
> 
> 译者注：  
>  这是作者满足我的读者（prompts）系列的第15篇，备注第一段部分是读者提议（prompt），第二段是作者给那位读者的留言。这篇小短文希望大家喜欢。打滚撒泼求评论。

Ian听着他的男朋友说话，却想着怎么跟Trevor解释Monica的真实面貌，但他发现自己其实并不想解释。反正不是今天，其实永远都不想。

于是他问道，“要不要去门廊跟Fiona和Lip聊天？”

“好啊。”Trevor回答道，于是他们向门口走去。

“嘿”，Ian对他的兄弟姐妹们打了声招呼，他们哼了哼作为回应。“你们的赌约结果如何？Fiona终于崩溃了吗？”他轻笑道。

“该死的Monica。”Fiona嘲弄道。

Kev和Svetlana经过了他们家门口，Fiona又一次嘲弄出声，更大声了点。“你们去哪？”Ian问他们道。

“回家。”

“我以为你是跟Kev和Vee住在一起呢？”

“嘛我老公回家了，所以我要回去。”

“啥？”他们都凌乱了。

“Mickey出狱了？”Fiona问道，她的声音中满是惊讶。

“Mickey是谁？”Trevor问道，但Ian忽略了他并走下了台阶。

“他什么时候出狱的？”

“那不重要。缺乏证据，我先走了。”Svetlana简短地回答完便走开了。

“你在乎个什么劲？”Lip问Ian道，他转过身面对着他们。

“我不在乎。”

~0~0~0~0~0 

听见有人叫喊的声音吵醒了正在睡觉的Ian。“啥事啊？我的天。”他感觉自己好像湿透了，惊讶的发现自己在冒汗，看起来一副上气不接下气的样子。

“你做了个噩梦，在梦里叫喊着Mickey来着。”Trevor解释道。

“我得去洗个澡。”

“Ian，我们需要谈谈。”

“不我们不用。”

Ian走去洗了个冷水澡，这让他稍微感觉好些了。他不敢相信Mickey居然回来了而且又一次地跟Svetlana住在了一起。Ian并不想承认这点，但他仍然爱着他的前任。他并不知道自己有多爱他，直到他听说他出狱了并且就离他咫尺之距。

他关掉了淋浴喷头，把头靠在了瓷砖上，然后深吸了一口气。

“该死的。”

~0~0~0~0~0 

Ian正在帮Fiona做晚餐，但他们总是没法对晚餐该做什么达成一致。“天杀的Mickey！我们今晚吃意面，这就是最终决定！”他终于发火道。Fiona并没有回嘴，只是难以置信地盯着他看。“怎么？”

Fiona摇了摇头。“没事。”说着，她将他留在了厨房。

~0~

“Trevor去哪了？”第二天晚上他们一起走回Gallagher家时Lip问道。“他最近都不怎么出现啊。”

“不知道。”说着，Ian走进了家中。他一屁股坐在了沙发上，终于放松地将脚翘离了地面。他抬头发现Lip正在看着他。“怎么了？”

“你最近表现的很奇怪。”

“不我才没有。”

“你的确有。”

Ian叹了口气，躺在了沙发的扶手上闭上了眼睛。“不知道你在说啥，Mickey。”

他的回答换来的是全然的沉默，Ian猜想他哥哥大概是放弃了这个话题。

~0~

几乎就像被Lip的乌鸦嘴说中了一样，那天傍晚Trevor就来了。Ian挺享受他们分开的这几天时光的。但Trevor是他的男朋友所以他亲了亲他，然后跟Lip，Fiona和Liam一起吃着晚餐。Ian并没有说很多话，只是看着其他人之间的互动。他最近都不怎么在状态。他去工作，回家，去工作，再回家。这是他最近偏好的行动模式。

那晚他们躺在床上的时候，Trevor试图挑起一场性【】事，但Ian并没有那个心情。“今晚不行。”

Trevor伸手抚摸着他的头发。“那什么时候？”

“啥？”

“最近我每次想跟你做的时候你都说 ‘今晚不行’，所以我在问你，那什么时候才行？”

“我们就不能纯睡觉吗？”

“不，Ian，不行。自从上周你听说那个叫Mickey的人回来了之后，你就表现的怪怪的。我累了，我只想要我的男朋友恢复心智！”

“我现在不想说这个。”Ian跳下床穿上了外套。

“你要去哪？”Ian走下楼梯离开家时Trevor跟在他身后高声问道。

“别再跟着我了！”

“我是你男票，我想干嘛就干嘛！”

“耶稣啊。”Ian停下来面对着他。“我觉得我们该分手。”

Trevor困惑地看着他。“啥？你这话是打哪冒出来的？”

“我就是觉得。。。我觉得我们不适合在一起。再也不是了。”

“扯淡吧什么叫我们不适合！为什么你不能男子汉一点告诉我这背后的原因到底是什么？哈？”

“你想知道这都是为什么吗？”

“是的！”

“因为我还爱着他！”他大声喊道。“我这辈子的最爱出狱了，这就是原因。我以为我已经彻底放下Mickey了，但我没有，我也觉得我永远都做不到！”他一口气说完了这段话，喘着粗气。

“你现在是认真的吗？”Trevor问道。Ian试着忽略他脸上他受伤的神情。

“对不起。”

“你他妈就是个混蛋。”说着，Trevor离开了。

Ian伸手揉了揉脸，咒骂道。“该死的。”他听见身后有人走动的声响，转过了身去。“Mickey？”

再一次看见Mickey让他忘记了呼吸。他能感觉到自己的眼眶中积聚起了开心的泪水。Mickey看起来并没有太多不一样。尽管手中提着两大袋购物袋，他仍是那么火辣诱人。

“嗨。”

“你不应该为了我跟你的男朋友分手的。”

“我。。。”

“我是不会跟你复合的。”

“我爱你，Mick。”Ian说道。Mickey的脸上快速闪过了什么，但他很快调整了自己的表情。

“这话说的有点太晚了，Gallagher。”

Ian走向了Mickey。“拜托了。给我一次机会，让我提醒你我们在一起有多棒好吗。我保证我会补偿你的。”

Mickey摇了摇头。“我们不能就这么。。。”

“可以的。”

Mickey看着地面，大声地叹了口气。“我得把这些拿回家。”说着，他走开了。

“我明天会去见你的。”Ian说道。Mickey并没有回答，但他很明显在压抑着微笑。

Ian这辈子犯了许许多多的错误，但跟Mickey分手绝对是最大的一个错误。虽然他花了一段时间才意识到这件事，但他会做任何能挽回Mickey的事。不管那会花上多久，他会再次让Mickey成为他的。

这么想着，他走回家感觉又有了勇气。

毫无疑问Mickey会让他付出代价，但Ian毫无畏惧。

 

尾声：

原作者：:))

 

译者：看了这篇文就莫名很解气啊，大概只有我这么想（？）我大概需要退休了，太久没翻译都不会打中文了嘤嘤嘤。（国外党的哭泣）这篇算是感恩节的小礼物吧。希望大家喜欢。


End file.
